Revolution
by CircleDaybreaker
Summary: Ty is attacked by Radical Topsiders! Guess who saves him? (yes, this IS an ACTUAL Dark Life story) full summary inside.


**Disclaimer: Dark Life belongs to Kat Falls.**

**So I really wanted to read some Dark Life fanfics, but when I look, there are none! Well, there are, but none of them are actually about the book. So I was just like screw it, I'll write my own! So here I am and here I shall stay!**

**Summary: A group of radical topsiders against the Benthic Territory being independent come subsea an start causing problems for the settlers, much like how the Seablite gang had a year ago. When Ty is attacked by them( I know have a problem with attacking fictional characters :p im sorry I just love the drama so much!) , guess who saves him? Read on to find out… (im evil! Muhaha! Lol)**

**Ty p.o.v**

I rocketed north quickly through the water, mantaboard thrumming underneath me. Every once in a while I would send out clicks to make sure no dangerous ocean predators were nearby. Ever since the Benthic Territory had decided to self-govern itself (cough my idea cough) we had been living in comfort and, even, luxury. Without having to pay our taxes in crops and fish, we were able to afford to buy supplies from the mainland. And after my parents found out about my dark gift, and learned to live with it, they trusted me to travel the ocean whenever and wherever. Even coldsweep canyon, which is where I am now.

I sent out clicks again, and this time I noticed a sub some distance off to the left. Curious as to who was out now, I turned northeast towards the sub. It was about ten minutes before I could see the lights emanating from it, and five more before I was actually close enough to see it clearly. I didn't recognize the sub as any of the settlers, which was strange since not many topsiders, miners or prospectors came subsea after we became self-governing...except for the radical Topsiders. There were many Topsiders who were _extremely_ angry at the settlers for their food shortage and had decided to take matters into their own hands. They had attacked settler's subs and homesteads, causing some major problems. So ya, maybe I was lying a little bit before about the whole luxury thing. I mean, we _are_ living in luxury, were just also being pursued by crazy topsiders.

Curiosity rising, I cautiously followed in the subs wake, moving closer to its front window, trying to see who was inside. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that it was empty, a large rock holding down the throttle. I wasn't even sure _why_ I was scared; something about this just unnerved me. it _couldn't_ be the radicals, it just _couldn't_ be. Nervous, I slowed down, the sub continuing away from me, and sent more clicks out. Oh god, _something_ just swam by my left. I sent out the clicks again. This time it was in front of me, getting closer. No, there were two of them! I wanted to accelerate the mantaboard and get out of there, but I was frozen in place by fear. I sent out more and more clicks, only to find that six…somethings surrounded me completely, slowly drawing closer. I think….that their _people!  
><em>Oh crap, oh crap, alright, calm down, you brought a shockprod, get it out _now! _I reached below my manta board and tried to unhook the shockprod, fingers clumsy with fear and adrenaline. I was finnaly able to unlatch it, but it was too (freakin crap darn) late. Something _sharp _entered my right arm, just below the shoulder, and the pain caused me to lose my grip on the damn shockprod. Of course. Damn those radical topsiders! Desperate, I sent out clicks similar to a dolphins distress call, praying that here was a pod nearby. Then I fought in vain as the topsiders continued to maim me. I knew the battle was lost, my grip on reality was slipping. My last thought before I fell unconscious was _I'm sorry Ma, Pa, Zoe…Gemma…_

**Yup. So…that's all for now, folks! Tune in next time! Lol :) hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon-ish. If you've read any of my stories, than you know im a slow updater :p im sorry about that, really its just im lazy and I procrastinate and I cant help it! I really am trying to update quicker though :)**

**REVIEWWWW PLLEEAASSEE! :D**


End file.
